


The Tales from Shiganshina

by lapetitechouette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, inspired by famous five and so on, the vets are teens, there will be romance but slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Shiganshina is a mysterious town to the outsiders but the townspeople leads a perfectly normal life or that's what they think.Follow Hange and her friends who try to solve the mysteries of Shiganshina as the old dark secrets starts to resurface.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Tales from Shiganshina

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the teen version of the vets. You will be taken on an adventure to solve mysteries with them.  
> Hange being the curious one who loves to learn more about the world would definitely engage herself in finding the solution to the mysteries hence why I decided to write.   
> Pleade do leave a comment and let me know what you think ^^  
> The first few chapters would be short and I assure you the latter ones will be longer.

The sixteen year old Hange Zoë had always been a very curious kid ever since she was an infant. This girl was too smart for her own good and too curious as well. Her mother had once narrated her an incident which Hange of course vaguely remember, her mother told that Hange had tried to figure out the way a an electric razor works at the age of five and had scared her father very much thus resorting to hide away anything potentially dangerous for a kid but of course for Hange she was fascinated with everything that she did not find anything dangerous with everything. _I mean I obviously knew it was dangerous but still wanted to try it. Danger had seduced me a long time ago._

Hange Zoë did have many friends at school but the best of her friends were in her neighbourhood; Nineteen year old Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius and then the seventeen year old Nanaba Arlet who was the elder sister of the adorable Armin Arlet, Hange loved the little boy because he shared her love for curiosity. They had been friends since Hange was six which meant that their friendship was almost a decade long. They obviously knew her relationship with danger and curiosity, being dragged along her shenanigans to solve simple mysteries like why did the gnomes in Mr. Shadis' garden have disappeared, _well let's not speak about that because it was Mr. Shadis himself who had thrown it away and yes, Hange did come to that final conclusion._ Erwin and Mike were baffled with her constant hunger to solve mysteries which were not really mysteries at the end of the day but she loved calling them so.

"Why doesn't Shiganshina have anything interesting going on?" Hange complained one day while they hung out under the large banyan tree which was located in the biggest park of Shiganshina. Now, Shiganshina is a very small town that is famous for their superstitious beliefs. In this case, Shiganshina is a very interesting place but nothing interesting really happens around which made Hange bummed. Erwin theorises that Hange's love for adventure, mystery and curiosity stemmed out due to the unique feature of Shiganshina's superstition. They say that Shinganshina was built over a burned down village and there are ruins in the outskirts of the town to prove the story. _And, of course, if you are wondering whether Hange had taken her friends to explore, yes, she did, In fact she did it when she was just ten years old, then thirteen year old Erwin never felt more afraid than ever. No, he was not scared of the possibility of meeting the rumoured ghost that haunted the place but he was scared of getting caught by the adults, they were much more scary creatures than the ghosts._

"Now, now, Hange. We don't want anything bad happening within the town." Erwin scolded her and then rolled his eyes at the forming pout on her lips. She huffed crossing her arms and then looking away. 

"Speaking of interesting." Nanaba started as she remembered something. "There's a new family moving across my house this week." Hange sat straight and looked at Nanaba with delight in her eyes. "Awesome!" She clapped her hands. "We haven't had anyone new in a while." What Hange said was true, it had been nearly ten years since a new resident had entered Shiganshina. Well, as stated before Shiganshina is a small town therefore everyone knew each other. But, recently many people were leaving Shiganshina due to unknown reason which was now a mystery Hange had wanted to unravel but what she simply got as an answer was that _'There's a big world out there. Shiganshina is too small for us.'_

Hange Zoë absolutely loved discovering the world and exploring the unknown but she would never ever in her life leave Shiganshina because it was her home. She might leave Shiganshina for holidays or school trips but she would never leave Shiganshina for a new home. When she had first heard her closest friend, Moblit Berner was leaving the town she had confronted him on how could he leave his home behind. Well, to start with, it was not Moblit's decision at all but with the way Hange had come to him he was compelled to give an innocent answer like everyone did. _'Shiganshina is too small for us, there's a big world out there.'_ To say the least Hange was disappointed but nevertheless she still kept in touch with him and in exchange he always sent photographs of tall skyscrapers, he now lived in the capital of Sina. Like her, he was a science enthusiastic and never failed to send pictures of the new experiments he performed in a very huge laboratory. (Let's say that Hange was so _not_ jealous.)

"So, do you know how many people are moving in? Are there any kids around our age?" Mike questioned very interested at the fact that there are new people coming into the town to fill the void of the ones who had left. Nanaba rubbed her chin as she tried to recall anything regarding what she had told and then shrugged. "To be honest, I heard Josephine tell mom in the morning. I don't know much." Josephine Woods was a very famous woman in Shiganshina, she knew all the gossips in the town. She was a like a walking newspaper exclusively found in Shiganshina and if one wanted to confirm a news they would sought her out.

"Well, then we got a mystery to solve." Hange raised her hands in glee which earned a sigh from the three. "I can tell that it's sure is exciting to get new people into the town but I don't consider it a mystery." Mike remarked making her slump on the ground with a huge glare directed at him.

"I know I'm younger than you guys but you guys are worser than grown ups." The sixteen year old brunette directed a glare at each of them. "We don't have too much of a difference." Nanaba replied as she poked Hange's shoulders to cheer the girl.

"I wish that the new people have a kid close to my age or my age." She muttered earning a chuckle from the trio because though she's annoyingly curious and excited still she was the adorable little one of their gang. "We are sure to find out the solution of this little 'mystery' of yours." Erwin said patting her messy brown head while she beamed at him. Sometimes it was Erwin who mostly indulged himself in humouring Hange with her little shenanigans and he never let her down.

_After all Hange Zoë was dubbed as Shiganshina's The Curious One._

And Hange loved the title because it reminded her of Harry Potter being the Chosen One and she considered it a honour to have a title for her.


End file.
